


Love Can Thaw

by RosieIce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIce/pseuds/RosieIce
Summary: Some drabbles about Mister Freeze getting happier endings.One where they first met and fell in loveOne where mister freeze froze Nora to save her from dying until he found a cureOne where Nora never gave up and reunited with freeze and never married her doctor and left GothamOne where mister freeze dreams of Nora in GothamOne where mister freeze stares lovingly and sadly at Nora in her chamber asleep and frozenOne where Batman helps mister freeze cure Nora from her sicknessOne where mister freeze tells the other villains all about Nora and they feel his pain
Relationships: Nora Fries/Victor Fries
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love Can Thaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
> 
> This is a gift for Allythegreat1. I know the last segment wasn't part of your request, but I figured, why not?

_"One where they first met and fell in love"_

Victor fell in love with Nora when she told him to shut up and dance with her. They were at a friend’s place, celebrating the end of finals and no more chemistry class. That’s where they met; they were study partners. 

He tried to get out of dancing by saying he didn’t know how. Her response: “Awesome, neither do I.” They made total fools of themselves, but that’s what made it so fun.

By the end of the night, it was Nora who asked him out on a date. She claimed she wanted to dance with no one else but him.

* * *

_"One where mister freeze froze Nora to save her from dying until he found a cure."_

Nora smiled at him, looking at him one last time before she closed her eyes. Assuring that she was ready, Victor Fries readied the CC100, a cryogenic tube of his own design, and placed his bride in a frozen sleep.

He will awaken her as soon as there is a cure for her illness. He waits.

It took many years, but Victor’s patience was rewarded with a small vial of the cure. Fries looked at his wife, hopefully the last time he will see her in a coma. Buttons were pressed and Nora opened her eyes. She looked up and smiled at him.

* * *

_"One where Nora never gave up and reunited with freeze and never married her doctor and left Gotham"_

Nora was stubborn. She refused to believe her husband died in that oil rig explosion. She was the only one who believed he would return. Her doctor was a nice guy, but her heart belonged to one man.

Eventually, an anonymous email explained why Victor didn’t show up. Why would she care if he can’t survive outside the cold? He was alive, wasn’t he? So what if his condition was destroying his body? He helped her. Why can’t she help him? 

Thanks to the email which provided Victor’s location, she dressed up in her warmest clothes and searched for her husband.

The smile on her face melted his cold heart.

* * *

_"One where mister freeze dreams of Nora in Gotham"_

He is emotionless when awake, but when he’s asleep…

He dreams of the past.  
Of the nights when Nora turns on the radio and asks him to dance with her.  
Of the summer days where they play at the beach or bask in the sun's rays.  
Of their wedding. Tears were shamelessly shed at the sight of Nora in her wedding dress.

He dreams of the possibilities.  
Nora cured and awake.  
Sharing another dance.  
Holding her in his arms.  
Being the man he used to be.

He dreams of happier, warmer times. Feeling returns to his cold heart once more.

* * *

_"One where mister freeze stares lovingly and sadly at Nora in her chamber asleep and frozen"_

She sleeps in ice.  
She waits for warmth.

Nora floats in her chemical bath. She looks like she is in a peaceful sleep. Untouched by nightmares.

Her skin, through the glass, takes on the same tint as his. 

Victor reaches out to caress his bride, but his hand meets the cruel cold glass instead. Oh, how he wanted to punch the thing that separates husband from wife, but he mournfully reminds himself the necessity of the glass. Nora needs to live.

With a parting look, he promises to visit her when he returns home.

She sleeps.  
She waits.  
She lives.

* * *

_"One where Batman helps mister freeze cure Nora from her sickness"_  


It took five years, but Bruce finally had the cure. It wasn’t hard to find Freeze; he was still incarcerated at Arkham Asylum. 

He showed up as Batman, but claimed the vial was a gift from a secret benefactor that owed him a favor. Mister Freeze seemed skeptical.

That’s why Bruce handed him the case files of five patients, each of them diagnosed with Nora’s condition, each of them having already taken the cure and thankfully showed no side effects.

“Why?,” asked the cold-themed villain. “Because you don’t belong in here, Victor. You and your wife have waited long enough.”

The next day, Fries was released. He considered it a coincidence, but Batman knew that wasn’t the case.

* * *

_"One where mister freeze tells the other villains all about Nora and they feel his pain"_  


“Let me tell you about my wife,” Mister Freeze said to the group of villains. He described her getting sick, being unfairly fired and simultaneously transformed into the monstrosity he is today, and the never-ending journey to finding Nora a cure.  


Two-Face surprised Victor by confessing to being a husband as well. He would have done anything to help his wife if she were in Nora’s position. The Joker agreed, but it didn’t seem like he was talking about Harley.  


The Ventriloquist held Mister Freeze’s hand in his own. “You aren’t the only one with a painful past,” he said. “Nor are you the only one who has a loved one out there.”

* * *

_"One where Dr. Fries was an employee for Wayne Enterprise instead of GothCorp."_

Somebody told Bruce Wayne about Victor Fries using the company’s money to fund his secret experiment. Anyone else would have confronted the scientist and put an end to the experiment.

Not Bruce Wayne though.

He pulled Victor aside and asked him for the reason behind it. Fries told his boss about Nora. Nodding his head in sympathy, Bruce told him to end his experiment at Wayne Enterprise. Victor looked terrified, but before he could argue, Wayne continued on to say he will personally fund Fries' experiment in a private facility, apart from the company. 

Bruce secretly ordered the medical department to find a cure for Nora’s condition.


End file.
